Headlock
by Schizonemiaa
Summary: Bella, a registered nurse who works at a local prison, gets the thrill of her life one day while attending to a newly admitted captive. But the real thrill is that he may not be as dangerous as she thought.
1. Preface

**First story ever written, hope you enjoy :)**

**I'm A Lonely Little Petunia**

* * *

_Preface-_ 1

Had I chosen the wrong path? Definitely maybe.

For I knew that the bars that sepparated us would never crumble.

Was he just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or was it fate that led him here? To me?

I knew he was innocent, but would anyone ever believe me? Definitely not.

How is it that someone with a light brighter than the center of the sun end up in a dark and cold place such as this. For a minute, I blamed God.

But the I realized that God has a reason and a path for every special person to follow, and wherever that path took them would lead to an even brighter life.

I just prayed to God that he had a better path for him. That he would shine his light soon, before it was too late.


	2. Tulip

**First story ever written, hope you enjoy :)**

**Darkness, Robert Francis**

* * *

_"I walk among men, only to be considered I'm far from one.."_

_Chapter One- _10

"Oh! Oh, geez, that doesn't look good! Emmett!" I shouted, pressing a towel with both hands to my newest patent's leg, which was bleeding profussedly.

"Bella! What happened! Did he try to hurt you!?"

"No! But he needs help!" I snapped opened my kit and unraveled a long strip of gauze material. "Emmett, can you..?"

He leaned forward and unzipped the man's jumpsuit, pulling it off while I snapped my eyes shut. "It's okay Bella, he's covered."

You'd be surprised, but a lot of my patients don't wear underwear when I'm around because they want to distract me and make a scene. Luckily, I almost always have Emmett by my side. He was practically my body guard, in case a patient tried to grab at me, which happened a lot.

"What happened? Do you think?" Emmett asked, while I proceeded to sew up the man's wound.

"He stabbed himself with a plastic fork. I'm almost sure of it." I said, wrapping the man's closed wound with the gauze.

"Hey Baby, come give me a kissss." The dirty man slurred his words, a mixture of lust and pain. I pulled the gauze just a little tighter than was necessary. He yowled in pain.

"Listen punk-"

"Forget it Emmett, I'm fine. You're done. And don't think I wont let the lunch ladies know about this. Looks like you'll have to cut your roast beef with a spoon from now on. Good luck with that." I seethed bitterly. "I'll be back tomorrow to change your bandage. Don't pull on it!" I snapped, walking out behind Emmett.

"Bella, have you ever thought maybe you're just too pretty to have this job? I mean, men are actually hurting themselves to get to you." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "They'd still want to get in my pants if I had a beard and a peg leg."

"Still, one day they'll push you too hard, and you might get hurt."

I looked up at him, his dimpled cheeks and a ghost of a laugh on his face. "I appreciate it Em, I really do, but I'll be fine. Trust me."

He shrugged and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand and pulled my long hair into a sloppy pony tail.

"Hey guys," I almost groaned at the sound of his voice as he walked over. "Hi Mike," I winced with a fake smile. Emmett guffawed quietly.

"Bella," he smiled seductively. "So, there's another one coming in tonight."

"Ugh! Another one? What's he in for."

"Apparently for murdering his best friend. I don't know why, but get this, when they found the guy's body, it was unrecognizable. Scary huh?"

"Sure,"

"And he didn't cooperate well with the police, so they fired a shot at him, caught him right in the shoulder. And Bella, they assigned you to change his bandages."

"What! Mike, why did you volunteer me?"

"Because Bells, you can handle it....right?" he smirked, before walking away.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"Do you want me to assist you?" Emmett asked.

I waved him off, "No, Mike's right, I can handle it."

"Bella, he's a murderer-"

"And I can take care of myself."

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I wasn't scared of cold blooded killer or anything. Because I was. It's just that Emmett was always trying to keep me safe, and I wanted to show him that I could take care of myself. At the very moment I started this job, he was by my side, seeing if I needed help, if the any of the men touched me. I was big girl. I got dressed by myself in the morning, surely I could handle my own job. Maybe.

"Ahhhh! Arghhh!"

I knew the drill, I broke into a run, Emmett behind me. "Emmett! Go get the Warden!" He turned and ran through the double doors, his leg muscles pumping with every step.

I unlocked the cell with the man screaming inside, my shaking hands almost dropping the keys on the way.

Inside was a skinny man with dark, matted hair past his shoulder. He stopped screaming as soon as I walked through the barred door. I panted and immediatly scanned him for any injuries when I saw _it_.

_It_. His jumpsuit was unzipped, his skinny chest sporting several self-inflicted bruises that created a pattern all the way down to _it_. His dick. _It_ was standing tall, aroused, and I almost vomitted at the sight of _it_. I stepped backwards, blindly and bumping into the wall behind me. I snapped my eyes shut and reached for my keys, locking the door, the sight of _it_ still fresh in my mind. I heard a roar of loud cackeling and my eyes teared up in pure anger.

The Warden showed up shortly afterward, a gun held securely in his belt. He asked me to explain briefly what happened, and I said it was a false alarm. Emmett knew better. I held my index finger to my lips, promping his to keep quiet.

When my shift was over, I hung up my keys and belt, scanned my card and drove home for the night. It was three a.m. when I walked through the door. I changed and barryed my face into a fluffy down pillow. I sobbed for half and hour, dried my tears and fell asleep.

The sight of the man's dick wasn't what upset me the most. It was the shameless vulgarity and the fact that a grown man would be so immature and so......horny.

I was afraid of the new guy. I hadn't seen him yet, but tomorrow would only come so soon.


	3. Daisy

**Hello(:**

**I am aware that Amatomis sent an AN on her amazing fic TY, informing you guys of my story.. and honestly, I'm so touched. Give her a huge virtual hug for me! I am so happy to have this many reviews so far! Yay!**

**At The Bottom, Brand New**

* * *

_Chapter Two- _Daisy

"Alright Buddy, back to your cell you go." The spork guy licked his lips nervously and walked slowly to his cell, hands cuffed and officers at side. My job wasn't as easy as patching up a child's scraped leg or the journey to healing a bone. I envied Pediatricians.

I attached my keys back onto the hook of my belt and removed my sanitary gloves. I let my hair down today, something in me thought this was a huge mistake in the making, and I began to imagine myself, my long, wavy brown hair being ripped out of the scalp by the new and dangerous captive. I hadn't seen him yet today, but I was scheduled to re-patch his shoulder at 11:30, a duty I was both dreading and anticipating. I didn't know why, but the thought of being in danger thrilled me in a way I couldn't even explain. If Emmett even heard me think the word 'danger' he'd come running with a vengeance. I was both terrified and intrigued. But every job had it's risks right?

I wiped my hands with a baby-wipe gently, my white skin smooth and creamy as ever. Emmett had arranged for us to have an early midnight snack, though it was only 10:24. I set up peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and tightly capped bottles of Budweiser in my patients medical office.

Emmett rapped hard on my door twice, waited once, and then knocked once more. Our secret password. Confident it wasn't a prisoner pursuing to rape me, I unlocked my door and let it swing open. Emmett's jolly face greeted me as he walked past, picking up a sandwich and cracking open his bottle of beer. I sat down and took a swig of mine. "So, what is this all about?"

"What ever do you mean, oh dear Bella of mine?" he less-than-answered with a huge smile on his face.

"What girl are you screwing (literally) over this week?"

"Oh, Bella! I met this amazing girl at the Deli Market yesterday and she's the hottest girl I've ever seen!"

I pretended to be hurt.

"Aside from you, of course," he jokingly winked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about her."

He launched into his thrilling story of the blonde and cliched Rosalie Hale, her stunning and voluptuous body almost too fine for Emmett not to tap. I choked down my sandwich while Emmett perfectly described the swell of her breast in his hand. "Okay, that's just about enough for tonight, Emmett."

"Oh, damn. I guess I forgot who I was talking too," he laughed and waved his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Well, if you'll excuse me Bell, I need to take a very chilly shower," he winked and shut the door behind him carefully, whistling the whole way down the hall.

I giggled to myself and grabbed my kit, fully aware that it was 11:28, and it was time to attend to Cullen, E. I read from the slip tucked inside his file. I couldn't bring myself to read his entire file. His name was all I needed to know. For now.

I counted each cell as I walked, most of the captives asleep and snoring. I finally reached that fateful 237 and pulled out my keys, reaching for the labeled '#237' small, silver one. I unlocked the door and slowly swung it open.

I flipped on the light in his cell with a remote control in my pocket. I knew I should have asked for an officer to be by my side, but the man was locked and cuffed minutes before I came, and only I held the keys to his cuffs now. A man only a few years older than me sat on his white cotton bedpad. His head was down and a mop of messy, sunset hued hair hung down in front of his eyes. I shakily reached out to touch his heavily bandaged shoulder. "You aren't going to give me any trouble tonight, are you?" I asked, a threatening tinge to my voice.

He shook his head without looking up. I slowly untied his gauze padding and took a close look at his wound. A perfect circular hole stared back at me, fleshy and pink. The trail of healing, but still bloody bruises trailing down his bicep. I pulled out my solvents and got to work. I didn't hear the hisses and gasps of pain I thought the alcohol would bring. He was silent, he didn't look at me, and I didn't look at him. I wrapped his shoulder and the top of his arm, and snapped my kit shut. I stood up to leave, thanking and praying to God he wouldn't suddenly stand up and smash my skull into the brick wall. Nothing happened. I locked his cell, and walked away unscathed.

When I got home late that night, I called up my mother. I told her about what had happened, and what I had expected to happen. She listened carefully and gave advice like any other mother would give her child. 'Remain optimistic and have faith and all that crap.'

But she didn't realized that this was the first time in the ten days ago that I started my job that nothing happened with a patient.

I was always harassed and exposed to harsh language and male genitals. But not with this one patient. Maybe he was in grief over murdering his best friend. A powerful, bitter hatred arose in my throat and I swallowed it with tearful eyes.

How? I almost wanted to ask him what brought him to do such a horrible thing. His best friend.

Maybe it was out of revenge. Maybe this Cullen, E had a girlfriend and he caught his best friend in bed with her. Maybe she was the love of his life and if he wouldn't have her, his best friend certainly wouldn't. All the possibilities flooded my imagination until I fell asleep, the thoughts of murder and investigation still fresh in my mind.

I knew the first thing I would do tomorrow was pull out the surreptitious file of Cullen, E.


	4. Orchid

**Hello(:**

**Hm, so I'm reading this amazing book Amatomis suggested for me. The Lovely Bones... perhaps you've heard of it?**

**The End, Blue October**

* * *

_Chapter Three_- Orchid

"That Angela Webber is such a sweet young woman," my grandmother commented over dinner on Saturday.

"Yes, she is. She's a good co-worker."

"I'd like to meet her some time. Isabella, do promise me you'll invite her for afternoon tea."

I nodded my head, and picked at my chicken. Like some grandmothers, mine was as mundane and pompous as ever. Her wrinkled face and white hair that was smoothly tied into a braid defined her features. I had her eyes, and my mother had her smile.

We started dinner without Renee. She went off to buy some asparagus last minute and Gran complained that she was just too hungry to wait any longer.

After dinner, Gran took a nap on my bed and Renee and I stayed up and chatted for what seemed like hours. Well, she chatted and I listened mostly.

"Tell me about your work, Bella. Is it safe?"

"Oh yes, we've got really good security. And I'm not as scared as I used to be."

"I always thought it would be imprudent for a young woman like yourself to be working in such a dangerous environment, Isabella," my grandmother said from behind me. I turned and saw her perfect white hair sticking up in every direction, and she had a large white quilt wrapped around her withered frame. "How so?" I asked.

"Well, Isabella, you're young, beautiful, and surely men with such intentions should want to harm you. I say quit now, or you'll regret it," and with a deep frown she trudged back into my bedroom.

Renee rolled her eyes, "Don't mind her, dear. I've been thinking about putting her in a home. She's gone a bit loopy these days."

I laughed, "Thanks mom, but it's almost five. I should be going."

"Alright sweetheart! Grandmother and I will be gone by the time you get back. Be sure to call me!"

--

I ran my hands over his file, my heart pounding with pure fear at what I had just read. Tears brimmed my eyes, and I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut at the several gruesome photographs in front of me. _So much blood and bone. _I flipped over the next photograph and shot out of my seat, heading for the bathroom and emptying my guts. I sobbed on the floor and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. With shaky legs, I stood and shut the file, the dull ringing in my ears never ceasing.

As soon as I tightened the belt around my waist in the patent's room, I heard a loud boom of footsteps, and felt a hott puff of air and my blood went cold. I slow chill traveled it's way up my spine and the little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I turned slowly, and saw a tall man before me, guards on both of his sides, gripping his arms firmly. The man had dirt blonde hair wrapped in a pony tail, a wide mouth and laugh lines. "We apologize, Miss. Swan, for the inconvenience. This man's knee cap needs to be looked at."

I turned my eyes to the gawky tall guard and nodded slowly. The sat the prisoner down on one of the paper covered beds and stood back, allowing me to access his knee.

I got on my knees and the man chuckled suddenly, staring me right in the eye. I raised my eyebrows, and slid the leg of his jumpsuit upwards. His knew was skinned right the bone and i gasped at the amount of blood. "What have you done!?"

He broke into laughter, a dark cynical laugh and he coughed and sputtered. I glared ferociously gritted my teeth. "Take him to the hospital, get him out of my sight."

The guards took him away, the loon stiff chuckling along. I strutted down the hall, a mess. Hot, angry tears spilled down my cheeks and I wiped them away fiercely. I hadn't even noticed that I passed by Cullen, E's cell until I heard a smooth voice. "What happened?"

I turned and almost stumbled, his lovely voice came as such a shock to me that I couldn't help but let out a shaky, "What?"

He still sat on his bed, hands on his knees, but he looked up at me quizzically. "May I ask what happened back there?"

I was terrified. My lips trembled, and all that came out was a stuttered breath. His eyes were the most terrifying shade of green. With dark specks of red and brown... like autumn. He was devilishly handsome and I tried to think of a reason to walk away. I couldn't. "Nothing," my voice cracked and blood flooded my cheeks and neck.

He sighed, and glanced down at his lap again. In the dark, he looked almost like her was shedding painful tears. He shuddered, whether from cold or sobs, I didn't know. A dark rage lit up inside of me. He should feel guilt, he was a fucking cold blooded killer. I scowled at the wall, and walked away. He didn't say another word.


End file.
